Spotted Light: Lights
by Kiri-chan 'n' Kimi-chan
Summary: What would you do if you died and became reincarnated as Konoha's most unpredictable ninja? And what would you do if you knew when things happened and who died, but you were too scared to tell anyone? Hannah Michaels can show you what she did.


**Hello! This is my rewrite of my story Spotlight; I renamed it a bit, so it is now known as ****Spotted Light: Lights****. **

**Just for you to know, I am now including what I like to call, "****Chibi Coach.****" This is where, in the middle of a story part, I, as a chibi, will halt the story and give a bit of my own incentive or explain something to ya'll (sorry... pureblood Texan... had to put that in). **

**In addition, here is a little message from me to you readers before I start.**

**First, if you don't like the cliché of someone from our universe/dimension going into the Narutoverse, then you might want to turn around and read another story.**

**Second, I am only a middle-schooler, so my grammar might not be 100% accurate, but I really would appreciate that if you do happen to catch any mistakes, please PM me the details.**

**Third, if you do not approve of gay, lesbian, or bi references, then this is also not the story for you. I, on the other hand hold an open mind and thought I should warn you that there will be a high chance of this happening in the later chapters, and even possibly in this one.**

**Fourth, "****Chibi Coach.****" is made by me, but if you think that I stole it from you, a friend, or another Fanfictitarian, just understand that I would never **_**ever**_** do something like that, I just thought that instead of the main character going in and explaining some things with their thoughts that would be slightly harder to understand, I would help and go in as a chibi and explain things completely for you right from the moment it is mentioned. (sometimes they are just letters and their replies~!)**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Ok! Um... One minute...**

***You hear some crashing noises and one or two cat screeches***

**Ah! Here he is!**

**Shinigami: ... Why do you summon me Kiriva?**

***Smiles* I need you to do the disclaimer for me!**

**Shinigami: ...And why is that?**

***Takes on a confused face* Why wouldn't I have you do it?**

**Shinigami: *sighs* I might've been working you know!**

***Scratches head in confusion* B-But don't you... like... have a long vacation after Minato-dono summoned you?**

**Shinigami: *whispers to self* **_**Damn, she figured me out**_**! *Normal* Fine... what do I need to say?**

***Hands Shinigami a stack of papers* Page 1 is this chapter's disclaimer. Go on, read it.**

**Shinigami: *thinks to self* **T-This is a huge stack _(That's what she said)!_ I'll never finish this! ***Normal* O-Ok.**

***Smiles brightly* *Makes waving motion for Shinigami to continue***

**Shinigami: Ok, It says here... "Kiriva does not own Naruto, Ninja, or anything of the sort... **_(unless you count the several manga and DVDs that are stashed in her bed)_** Masashi Kishimoto is the supreme leader of all, and therefore has dibs on his creation of awesomeness. Sadly, Kiriva though does own the changes to the cannon of this plot, but it's not like she hired a lawyer to copy-write it **_(Hey!) _**but anyways... anything other than what she buys, creates completely on her own, or such, does not belong to her. She would also like to say that she likes her manga and how easy it is to copy rather than the anime **_(it saves time *shrugs_**) so for the most part, the story will take the path of the manga. May Jashin-sama sacrifice you all who flame and grant immortality to those who review correctly." Ok then... is that all?**

***Shrugs* Yup'... See you tomorrow~!**

**Shinigami: Wait! Tomorrow? AAARRRGGGGHHHH**

**

* * *

**

**Story Title: **"Spotted Light: Lights"  
**Rating: **T  
**Reasons: **Blood&Gore, Alcohol, Death, Abuse, Some Mature References, Language, and because I'm paranoid.  
**Bashing: **Sasuke, Orochimaru, Slight-Jiraya, Kakashi, Kiba, Hiashi, Neji, Kankuro, Danzo, Council, ect.  
**Chichi themes: **Fem!Naru, Strong!Naru, Smart!Naru.  
**Possible cliché themes: **Bloodline!Naru, Harem!Naru

**Summary: **Hannah Michaels, a normal student in a normal school... ok that's pushing it. Hannah Michaels, a girl with a lung disease/disorder (non-contagious, but still life-threatening) stuck in her house in what seems like a permanite cage. Her avid love of the Japanese culture has brought her to the world of anime/manga. She loves it all, but with the knowledge that her death was near, she makes the most out of her existence, painting and reading/watching manga/anime. One night, she has a terrible 'attack' from her disease/disorder and she dies, but Kami-sama is not finished with her yet. Hannah is reincarnated as our favorite knuckleheaded ninja (female though) and lives as a ninja~! What will become of this? What will she do with this new, freer life? 

**

* * *

**

**Dear Chibi Coach,**

**I, the author of this story, would like you to please explain the lung disease/disorder to the readers please. Even though they might get a good grasp on it, I would like them to have a clear view of the story plot at the beginning.**

**Thanks, **

**Kiriva-dono**

**

* * *

**

Dear Kiriva-dono,

**Thank you for asking me to explain the lung disease, and in this letter are the details for the readers.**

**The lung disease/disorder is completely made up, at least we think it is, some elements to it are based on well known diseases/disorders, but other than that if you research it, then you wouldn't find this one. **

**The reason this disease/disorder is not a real one is because of multiple factors.**

**1. The author is like a Nara at times.**

**2. She wants to get on with the story as fast as possible, and researching a lung disease/disorder that will fit perfectly in this story will take waaaay to long for her likings**

**3. We're pretty sure that what we need isn't even existant, so why waste the time. **_**Troublesome... (loll)**_

**I hope that answers your questions, and if not, PM any questions and I will answer them in the next chapter.**

**Sincerely,**

**Chibi Coach**

**

* * *

**

Hannah's Point of View (aka POV if you're a noob ;D)

I lay on the couch with my first volume of Naruto, watching the first episode too. I had found out that I can multitask very easily and so with that "power" I like to compare the manga to the anime.

I sighed, lungs protesting even more than yesterday, I hated the fact that I was technically disabled. This lung issue really got on my nerves sometimes, because a normal 13-year old would normally be either outside, on the computer, or playing with friends. I could only get on the computer, and my mobility had been restricted to the couch. I am now wasting all my muscles, getting frailer and thinner every day, week, month, and year. My thin right hand came up and covered my cheek and allowed me to sit more comfortably as I watched Naruto beat the shit out of Mizuki.

I smiled at his care-free attitude, wishing that I could have something like that. Truthfully, even though Naruto wasn't my favorite, and closer to being one on my no-likey list, I was still envious of him. If I could, I would take his place in a heartbeat in order to get away from this… life… if you could call it that. It was more like being a caged-in zombie, no real life in my flesh and no real freedom. I coughed softly, trying to clear my lung passages and allow my breathing to become easier, but to no avail.

My heart beat thudded pitifully against my rib cage, as if weeping for escape from it's prison behind the ribs, and I just ignored it, knowing that another "attack" would happen soon, and since my parents were out working, I was going to have to go through it all alone.

I sat up gingerly, careful not to jostle my body any more than needed and my body convulsed as I began to cough at alarming levels. Tears began to prick at my eyes, but I tried my hardest to hold them back. The coughing, instead of lessening like it normally did, it escalated. The tears began to fall as I coughed up blood, fear welling up inside me. I tried to breath in air, but it was inevitable. I knew what was happening. I was dying, and I was dying alone. The TV started to show the scene of Naruto getting team assignments and kissing Sasuke, whom I hate. I smiled a bit as I felt my heart slowing, and then… there was nothing.

I, Hannah Angelus Michaels, have died.

* * *

**So? What do you think? I know it's small and all but it is just the introductionary/Prologue chapter. **

**Please review~! I'll have Cookies and Public Replies to all~!**


End file.
